Kill Who?
by cardiffictionlocked1895
Summary: What happens to Loki after he is brought back to Asgard for the first time, and what I think Frigga's thoughts would be. Post-Avengers. AU. Two-shot. Standalone. I do not own Marvel or any of its characters.
1. Chapter 1

Kill Who?

Frigga

"They're here."

The guard's voice sounded hollow, empty. Emotions raged inside me before finally settling on a strange mix of relief and disbelief. Odin sighed. "Bring him in."

Thor came in first, looking guilty. Following him was Loki, handcuffed and gagged. My heart jumped at the sight of him. His face was wary, covered in cuts and gashes. Odin's mouth twisted into a hard grimace. This should have told me it wasn't going to end well, but I was too distracted to care at the moment. I walked over to my son as he fell to his knees. I knelt down next him and took his face in my hands. He let me, not pulling away, staring at me with dark green eyes that were both intense and gentle. His expression was regretful.

"No matter what, you are, and you always will be my son." I whispered. Tears blurred my vision, but I fought them. Suddenly Odin reached forward and grabbed him by the back of his neck and pulled him roughly to his feet. Loki winced. Thor was still standing awkwardly by the doorway and moved aside as Odin yanked Loki out the door. I could hear my husband as he spoke to the guard outside.

"Restrain him." He walked back into the throne room alone. "Go to your room, Thor." As Thor opened his mouth to protest, he yelled, "GO!" My older son left without a word.

Odin then turned to me. "He's not your son, and he never was."

I ignored him. "Why did you take him away?"

"How do I know that he wasn't going to hurt _you_?"

"He _can't_. You handcuffed him, or don't you remember?" My voice shook.

"No, Thor did, actually. And you have no idea what he's capable of."

"Have you forgotten that I raised him? I know exactly what he's capable of!"

He shook his head. "Loki's changed."

I waved the lie away. "He's the same person he was six months ago. Do you not see? It's our failure that's made him like this. He was never good with handling pain. We should have watched-"

He cut me off. "Frigga, are you honestly telling me that we are ones that killed all those people?" I flinched as he reminded of the recent events I would have preferred to forget. "Loki made his choice. Now he has to deal with the consequences." He was angry now.

"You haven't even told me the consequences!" I couldn't believe this.

"Death, of course. What else?"

The tears threatened to spill over once again. "You can't be serious! You wouldn't kill your own son!"

Odin's face darkened. "HE'S NOT-"

"Kill who?" Thor appeared out of nowhere, sounding anxious.

"The traitor." Odin almost growled the words.

My son paled. "You….you can't…"

"I can and I will!" Odin stormed from the throne room, dragging an indignant Thor along with him, leaving me to fall apart, sobbing, without an audience, as my heart shattered into pieces around me.


	2. Chapter 2

Loki

_"No matter what, you are, and you always will be my son."_

Her words echoed around my head, taking up all my conscious, leaving no room to form a plan of any kind. Painful regret dug its claws into me as I remembered the bargain. I knew I no longer had the will to carry out my side of it, and knew I would pay dearly for it.

"Loki?" My mother's voice pierced through the darkness of my cell.

"I'm here." I was so glad they removed the gag.

Relief filled her voice, though I wasn't sure why. "Thank the gods. I thought he might have already…" She trailed off as she reached my door and unlocked it quickly.

"Wh-"

She shushed me. "Quiet. Your father doesn't know I'm here." She walked in and started working on the chains holding me to the wall. They clanked to the floor. Taking my arm, Mother led me out the door into the surrounding shadows.

"Your daggers." She whispered as she pressed a heavy package into my hand. She looked so fragile in the dim light. She embraced me suddenly. I wrapped my arms around her, holding her close one last time. "I'm sorry." I whispered into her shoulder.

"I love you, little one" was her only response. That had been her pet name for me when I was young; she hadn't called me that for years.

"So do I."

"Frigga!" Odin's voice, muffled and angry, came rumbling down the stairs that lead to the prison.

My mother paid him no attention. "Can you get out from here?" I nodded. She embraced me again; this time only for a few seconds, then disappeared back the way she had come.

I had no idea, as I made my way back to the first place I could think of- Midgard, of all places- that those would be the last words she said to me for a while.


End file.
